Many board games are available, ranging from very simple games suitable only for young children to very complicated games for adults. In the simpler games the progress of each player is determined only by the throw of dice while in the more difficult games, complex rules and maneuvers test players' skills to the limit. In simple board games the game cycle time is generally short and mostly such games are not of interest to mature players. On the other hand the more complex board games may be too difficult for young players. Very few board games have been designed which are suitable for family entertainment such that they can be easily played by advancing in accordance with the throw of dice and by following instructions on the game board while at the same time providing a game for adults or mature players based on a theme which will maintain their interest.
Many board games have been proposed in the past including astrological board games such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,549,495, 3,652,092 and 3,796,432. While these may operate effectively it is considered that they would be of interest only to persons having a good understanding of astrology and the zodiac.
This invention aims to alleviate the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide a board game based on astrology which will be interesting and fun to play. Other objects and advantages of this invention will hereinafter become apparent.